high school what a nightmare
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: title pending. may is a famous musician know all over the regions but what happens when her parents send her to high school, she will face friendship, new and old rivals, romance and much much more read to find out
1. Arrival and Dawn

Mays' P.O.V

'_**In this California king bed**_

_**Were ten thousand miles apart**_

_**I've been California wishin' on this star **_

_**For your heart, for me my California king'**_

I sat in my living room with my parents watching my performance on TV. It was good heck maybe even great nothing could bring me down.

"May sweetheart?" my mom, Caroline said to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Were sending you to school" my father said bluntly. I looked at them they both had a concerned look on their faces.

"I…..as long as I can take Blaziken to protect me then its fine" I said with a smile. They looked at me and breathed a sigh of relief. Truth is I don't wanna go. I would be bombarded by fans and reporters if they heard about this.

"Please tell me you're keeping it a secret from the reporters?" I asked now scared.

"Yes we are" my mom answered. It was my turn to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna go to bed its late" I said.

"Set your alarm for 7 honey" my dad called after me.

"Yes daddy" I answered. I got changed into my PJs and set my alarm. I then climbed into bed and drifted off into dream world.

_The next morning_

'_Don't stop make it pop _

_DJ blow my speakers up _

_Tonight imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the part don't stop, no'_

I flipped the switch on my alarm to shut it up. I got dressed in my red top with a rose on it and my black skinny jeans with my red convers. I put my hair into my usual pigtails and went to wash up. I came out five minutes later and the smell of food hit my nose. I rushed downstairs and ate my breakfast. After me and my mum walked to the car and she drove me to school. I got out I had blazekins' poke ball in my hand. I threw it up and out he came. He got the message when he saw the school. Protect me. Simple as. I kissed my mum good bye and walked in. I got stares from everyone.

"Omg its May Maple. The May Maple." Said one girl.

"Why is she here?" asked one boy

I heard questions coming at me left, right and centre I ignored them, and walked to the principal's office. Luckily mum gave me a map. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ah Miss Maple. A pleasure to meet you. I am Mrs Foxton your principle" said Mrs Foxton said to me.

"Pleasure to be here ma'am" I answered.

"So do you already know our school rules?" she asked me.

"I assume there like any other schools rules. The whole no running in the hall, picking rights and all that?" I asked.

"Yes. Now here is your schedule. I hope you have a lovely first day" she said to me. With that I took the paper from her hands and walked out. I found my locker no problem. Finding my class big problem. The bell had gone five minutes ago and I had no idea where I was going. I bumped into a midnight hair coloured girl.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" she quickly apologized to me.

"No problem. It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." I said.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE MAY MAPLE ARENT YOU?" she scream asked me. I nodded.

"And you're Dawn Berlitz. My no. 1 fan" I said back. She stared at me shocked. "Look I don't mind you going all gaga over me but dya think you could keep the screams down?" I asked. She nodded. "Good now dya think you could help me I have no idea where I'm going and I'm meant to be in prof. Oaks class." I said she looked at me shocked.

"You're I'm my lesson. Come on I'll take you" she said she was overjoyed.

"Thanks" I smiled. "Hey dya think I could hang around with you. Ya know since I don't know anyone here?" I asked she smiled.

"Of course you can I have out with 5 other people though. Ones called Gary he has spiky light brown hair. Ones called Drew he has green hair. Ones called Misty she has ginger hair that's always to the side. Ones called Leaf she has the same colour hair as you except hers is longer. Ones called Ash. He has black hair with a cap and a Pikachu with him at all times. And the last is Paul he has purple hair and doesn't talk much" she explained to me. My eyes widened.

"Paul? As in Paul Shinji?" I asked. She looked at me shocked but nodded. I smirked this was gonna be good. We entered the class and Dawn apologized for being late then I walked in and everyone's attention was on me.

"Would you like to introduce yourself Miss Maple" Prof Oak asked me. I nodded.

"My names May Maple. Singer song writer known all over the globe. Top co-ordinator of Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto and Kanto. Champion of Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, Kanto and Unova. I've beaten the Battle Frontier and am currently the Frontier brain. My favourite Pokémon are Blazekin" Blazekin stepped forward. "Manaphy, Skitty, Eevee and Glaceon." I explained. Everyone's mouths dropped open as I smiled. Dawn had taken her seat next to Paul. I smirked at him and he glared at me. I stifled a laugh.

"Would you play us a song Miss Maple?" Oak asked me. I smiled at him.

"Sure and it's just May I don't like being called Miss" I answered.

'_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_

_**And we're standing side by side**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine**_

_**What it takes to come alive**_

_**It's the way I'm feeling **_

_**I just can't deny**_

_**But I've gotta let it go**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**Shine a light through an open door**_

_**Love a life I will divide**_

_**Turn away because I need you more**_

_**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**_

_**It's the way I'm feeling **_

_**I just can't deny**_

_**But I've gotta let it go**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_

_**And we're standing side by side**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place'**_

I finished and the class erupted into cheers. I smiled at them all they were all very nice. I noticed the people Dawn had mentioned before and smiled.

"Very good May" Oak complimented me.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Now could you please take a seat next to Drew Hayden" he said to me. Which one was Drew again oh yeah the grass head duh.

"Sure" I walked over to Drew. Everyone looked at me surprised when they knew I knew who he was. He had a look of pure shock on his face too.

"My my your first day here and you already know who I am. I guess I have another fan" he smirked and flipped his hair. I stared blankly at him. He looked shocked when I didn't react.

"Yeah right grass head I only know who you are cause of Dawn over there" I pointed to dawn and waved to Paul who nodded in return. That got me even more confused stares.


	2. Cousins, new neighbours and new band

Mays' P.O.V

I sat there listening to Oak talk about all the Eevee evolutions. Then he called on me to say them all.

"May. Would you please tell us all the evolutions of Eevee please?" he asked. I sighed easy enough.

"Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Galceon, Leafeon, Umbreon and Espeon" I answered. He smiled.

"Very good. Now where can Glaceon and Leafeon be found?"

I stared at him is he for real? "They can be found in the Sinnoh region. To get a Glaceon you have to go near a cave in Snowpoint City. In there, there is a big Crystal/stone like thing and you have to get an Eevee to touch it. It's pretty much the same for Leafeon, except you have to go to Eterna forest where there's a moss covered stone and get Eevee to touch that." I explained. He nodded and smiled once more. Then the bell rang. I got up and headed for the door.

"May come over here!" I heard Dawn yell.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"These are my friends. Say hi guys" she told them.

"I'm Leaf nice to meet ya" said the girl with the brown hair.

"Misty. Pleasure" said the red-head with the pony tail. I hugged them both and said hi.

"I'm Ash" said the black haired boy who was chowing down on a bag of chips. "And this is Pikachu" he pointed to Pikachu.

"Pika pika pii" it said. I smiled and petted at.

"I'm Gary. It's such a pleasure to meet a fine babe like you" he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I stared.

"Play boy. Stop flirting" Leaf yelled. I giggled.

"Drew but you already knew that" said the grass head I had sat next to. He tossed me a rose. I smiled at him. I turned to Paul.

"HN?" he looked at me. I smiled.

"Don't I get a hug?" I asked and pouted. He laughed a little and hugged me.

"You two know each other?" everyone asked me in sync. I nodded.

"Yeah we're cousins. It not easy to tell cause I'm always happy and he's all…" I trailed off.

"Emo?" dawn asked. I sweat dropped.

"Well he's not emo he's just quiet." I said to her.

"He's emo around us" said Gary.

"Gary unless you want to lose your head for saying that and what you did to May I suggest you step away from me." Paul warned. One thing you should never do, mess with Paul. I giggled as Gary hid behind Leaf.

"So you hanging out with us today?" asked Paul. I nodded.

"Yeah Dawn said it was ok and if it's alright with you guys, I would love to" I smiled. They all nodded.

Drews' P.O.V

I was shocked to find out May was Paul's cousin. I think everyone was. I had to stifle a laugh, but May she cracks up just like that. The rose I gave her she put in her hair. Gary he was still behind Leaf, he was getting death glares from Paul.

"Paul, I need you to be my back up singer for the next contest for me" May said. That was it I crack and burst out laughing. There was no way he was going to agree to that.

"Sure thing" he answered. We all stopped and stared at him.

"WHAT?" we all asked.

"She's my cousin I don't say no to family" he answered.

"Hey Dawn think you and the girls could give me a hand too. I'm looking for new girls to dance with that are my age this time." She asked Dawn.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. WE'D LOVE TO!" she yelled while the rest of them nodded. May smiled at them.

"You guys any good on instruments?" May asked us. We nodded. "What can ya play?" she asked once again I little irritated.

"I can do the drums" responded Ash.

"I play Keyboard" answered Gary.

"I can play electric guitar and sing" I said.

"Great mind helping me out then. Most of band quit after our last concert they couldn't take the screaming girls and boys. My mom fired all my dancers because they mucked up the routine on stage" she sighed. "So can ya come to mine after school to get sorted? Please? I really need a new bang" she begged. We all looked at each other and nodded. "YAY!" she yelled hugging every one of us.

* * *

><p>End of day Mays' P.O.V<p>

We walked down the roads of Larousse City. A smile plastered on my face. People staring and little kids walking up to me for pictures.

"You're my new neighbour?" Drew asked me.

I stared at him. "You're the person with the rose pants?" I asked. His face flushed. Everyone else started laughing. I stifled a giggle. "Here a tip, never leave your underwear out on a desk with your window open" I smiled at him.

We walked into my house/mansion.

"MOM IM HOME!" I yelled.

"Oh May sweetheart come here and meet our new neighbours" my mom called from the living room. Max, my mum and dad sat on the couch opposite three other people.

"Hi" I said. "I'm May Maple pleasure to meet you" I smiled. The little girl got up and ran to hug me.

"I can't believe I live next door to THE MAY MAPLE EEEPPP!" she squealed. I laughed at her. "I'm Rose, Drews little sister." She told me. I smiled at her.

"A pleasure to meet you Rose" I said. She smiled.

"I'm Andrew. Drew's father" the man told me he had short brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a tux, must have just got off of work.

"And I'm Andrea. Drew's mother" the lady said to me with a welcoming smile. She had green hair that reached her back with matching eyes; she was wearing a red dress.

I smiled at them both. "A pleasure to meet you sir, ma'am" I replied.

"Please there is no need for that. I see you have already met our son?" Andrew looked at Drew. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I hope you were polite to her Drew" said Andrea. I nodded my head.

"He was don't worry" they all smiled and I realised I was still being hugged by Rose. I laughed. She pulled back and smiled then ran over to her parents.

"Honey who are these people?" my mom asked.

"Oh these are my new friends" I said. "This is misty."

"A pleasure" she said while shaking my parent's hands.

"This is Leaf."

"Nice to meet you sir, ma'am" Leaf smiled.

"This is Ash."

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"This is Gary."

"The pleasures mine" he smiled at them.

"This is Drew."

"Hello Mrs Maple, Mr Maple. It's an honour" he said I sighed.

"And this is Dawn Berlitz" I finished.

Dawn smiled. "Very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Maple."

"I'm surprised she hasn't gone all fan girl on you May" my brother spoke.

"Max don't be rude. We got that out of the way first." I said. "And this is my younger brother Max" I introduced. "Ok now mom dad I have a surprise. You will never guess who I ran into at school" I smiled widely.

"Who?" they asked in sync.

"Paul get over here!" I yelled. Their eyes widened.

"Paul so good to see you again" My mother smothered him with kisses while I laughed.

"Paul hope you've been taking care of yourself son" my dad said.

"PAUL!" Max yelled and glomped him. Paul let out a chuckle.

"Hey I just thought of something" I turned to Dawn. "Does Paul ever call you troublesome?" I asked.

"All the time" she responded. "Why?" she asked.

"Well cause-"

"MAY DON'T YOU DARE" Paul yelled at me. I frowned.

"Fine but she'll find out eventually" I stated. "Come on we can set up in the music room" I led everyone away.

Caroline's P.O.V

"I'm glad May made friends on her first day" I said to my husband Norman. He smiled at me.

"Yes it is. I told you there was no need to worry" he said and we all laughed.

Drews' P.O.V

We walked into the music room and I was awestruck. It was big. No sorry. It was HUGE. We went over Ash on drums, Gary on keyboard, and Paul on bass and me on electric guitar. We knew all of Mays' songs thanks to Dawn. The girls had gone in the other room to get changed. They came back out five minutes later in short jean shorts, tops that met their stomachs, different colours of course. Mays was red, Dawns was pink, Leafs was dark green and Mistys was blue. They all had white trainers on. They came on stage and May went to the mike.

"Ok so you all know my songs off by heart?" she asked. We nodded. She smiled "ok then play Earthquake" she told us. So we started playing.

'_**Ladies and gentleman **_

_**This is something they call**_

_**A ground breaker**_

On that the ground below May and the girls broke. They were doing the splits over it.

_**So let me first apologize **_

_**To the shirts and the ties**_

_**For your make up**_

_**Cause I make you ugly**_

_**As soon as it drops**_

They dropped to the floor below us and started rampaging.

_**We're on a rampage**_

_**Bottles popping off**_

_**Before you know it**_

_**There's rubble and dust**_

_**Cause we be fucking it up**_

_**Somebody say…. (You better run)**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I predict an earthquake **_

_**Up in here say yeah**_

As soon as they were back on stage the floor began to shake.

_**I predict an earthquake **_

_**Up in here**_

_**Cause we throw bombs on it **_

_**Throw bombs on it**_

Fake bombs started falling and making little exploding sounds.

_**Just smash something **_

May smashed a glass at the wall.

_**Yeah mosh for me**_

_**Yeah **_

_**We can make an earthquake up in here**_

The ground shook again. It wasn't that hard to keep balanced it just came as a shock.

_**So here we go we go **_

_**Ladies and gentlemen **_

_**What you're about to witness**_

_**Is no illusion**_

The lights in the background started flashing and there were rocks falling onto the small stage.

_**And now we got the bass banging**_

Paul played the bass more loudly while we quietened our instruments down.

_**From here to Buckingham palace**_

_**They're all moving**_

_**Hey Simon **_

_**We're fuckin them up**_

_**Turning 'em psycho**_

One of them mental home jackets appeared on May as she put on a psychopathic look.

_**Everybody rock**_

_**We bring the house down**_

The roof began to fall on us, though it was just an illusion I looked so real.

_**To rubble dust **_

'_**Cause we be fuckin it up**_

_**Somebody say yeah…. (You better run)**_

_**I predict an earthquake up in here**_

Once again the ground shook but more violently.

_**Say yeah**_

_**I predict an earthquake **_

It shook again with the rocks falling in the background.

_**Up in here**_

_**Throw bombs on it (yeah)**_

_**Throw bombs on it (yeah)**_

Misty, Dawn and Leaf were throwing bombs at May which were exploding just a second before they hit her.

_**Just smash something **_

They all threw glasses at the wall.

_**Just mosh for me (aha)**_

_**Yeah (lets go)**_

_**We can make an earthquake up in here**_

The ground shook again but not as rough.

_**So here we go we go**_

_**I predict an earthquake up in here**_

The ground shook very steadily and the girls were moving quiet slowly to the music.

_**Cause we throw bombs on it**_

They were throwing bombs at May again.

_**Throw bombs on it**_

_**Just smash something **_

Glass hit the wall

_**Yeah**_

_**We can make earthquake up in here**_

The ground shook slowly.

_**So here we go we go**_

It got more violent when May sang that. I almost lost my balance along with Gary.

_**Hey Yo **_

_**This one's feeling like a straight ten on the ricter scale, ya know**_

Paul had sung/sang that part I was surprised he was good.

_**Yeah**_

We all shouted.

_**Fire, fire w-we about to set this place on fire**_

Fire started to explode near May.

_**Without a match or lighter **_

_**Don't do boyfriends one night make em aaaahhhh **_

Paul had done that. It was very awkward but it had to be done.

_**C'minor if I want Christian **_

_**Or Kurt Geiger I just phone up the designer**_

_**Doing all-nighters no days off grey hairs and a little **_

The girls hairs turned grey another illusion.

_**Bit of weight loss**_

_**I predict (riots)**_

_**I predict (chaos)**_

_**I predict (people) **_

_**I predict (AAAHHH)**_

We all screamed.

_**Disturbing London got the whole city panicking**_

_**I'll be Nostradamus thin is my Ni Ni Ni Ni neighbour **_

_**Yeah**_

_**So here we go we go**_

_**I predict an earthquake up in here**_

The floor began to shake once more.

_**Cause we throw bombs on it**_

Bombs were falling down while the girls were throwing them at May.

_**Throw bombs on it**_

_**Just smash something **_

Glass hit the wall but the bang was louder this time.

_**Yeah**_

_**We can make earthquake up in here**_

The ground shook one last time.

_**So here we go we go**_

I finished the song with my guitar and the ground stopped shaking. May was staring at us in disbelief.

"I cannot believe you guys know all that, the dance move and how to end it. I LOVE YOU GUYS" she yelled at us. "So please say you'll be my new band?" she asked us. We all smiled and nodded.

"Group hug" yelled Dawn. She dragged us all together and we had a hug. My face was red my hand was pressed way to low on May for comfort.

"Well its late like 9 o'clock late" Misty said.

"You can all stay here tonight if you wish" Mays mom came in. we all smiled at her.

"Really mom?" asked May. Mays mom nodded. May squealed and hugged her.

"Thank you Mrs Maple" we all chorused except for Paul who just said 'thanks'.

"No problem and please call me Caroline, and May sweetie tea will be ready for all your friends and you soon." She called walking out the door.

"Thanks mom" May yelled. "Well come on I'll show you my room" she offered.

"Are we going to be sleeping in there with you and the girls?" Ash asked which got him a hit from Mistys' mallet. May smiled.

"No you'll be across the hall but you can come in if you like, just make sure you knock first ok?" she asked. All the boys nodded. With that we took off to Mays' room.

**Wow that was long I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Song: earthquake by Labrinth **

**Please review. :)**


	3. Truth or dare, a kiss for Gary and Leaf

**To answer a random reader no this story will not contain burningleafshipping sorry to disappoint.**

**I'd also like to say thank you to LuvAllPokemon for giving me a grammar lesson, I think it might have helped am not sure**

* * *

><p>Mays' P.O.V<p>

We walked up to my room. I opened the door and everyone stared in shock at what it looked like. It was big, bigger than a normal house's bedroom should be, but then again we do have extensions on our house.

Dawns' P.O.V

May opened her room door and we all stood shocked, well except for Paul. I've been Mays biggest fan since I can remember and k knew she loved red, but I didn't know she LOVED red. Her whole room was red. In the corner was a red desk, by the window there was a red desk with a mirror. Her sheets were red with roses on them. Her pillows were red; she even had pillows shaped like roses. Her closet door was a burgundy colour.

"Aawww there's no pink!" I whined. She looked at me and so did Paul.

"Troublesome" they said together. We all stared at them in shock.

"I'm kidding Dawn" said May.

"I'm not" Paul mumbled while May shook her head and whispered something to him. "I'm sorry Dawn I didn't mean it" he said to me his face red. WAIT PAUL BLUSHING THE WORLDS GONNA END.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN THE WORLDS GONNA END" Gary yelled. May toppled over with laughter while Paul glared. Once again Gary hid behind Leaf.

"Here this is the boys' room." May said opening a door. We walked in it was a Purple like Pauls hair. "This is Paul's room you'll be staying in here."

"May sweetheart dinner" Caroline called to her. She smiled.

"Were coming mom" she yelled back. "Come on. Let's go."

We walked down stairs and into the kitchen to say May was rich she didn't show off with her money. Unlike someone we all know. We all looked at Drew.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you always show off with your money and May doesn't?" Ash asked.

"Cause she's a girl she doesn't know how to spend money" he answered. We all looked at May who had a glare on her.

"I see the relation now" Gary mumbled. Leaf and I nodded while Drew flinched.

"Since its Saturday tomorrow" her smirk grew. "How about we all go shopping. My treat" she offered.

" YES YES YES YES YES YES!" I screamed hugging May.

"Watch it May she's going all fan girl" Max said. She glared at him and he slid under the table. We all laughed. Wait all? PAUL LAUGHED?

"PAUL LAUGHED?" we all screamed. He shrugged and May smiled.

"Paul always laughs around family" May stated.

We ate dinner it was only a homemade pizza Caroline cooked it was delicious. We went up to Mays room and changed. I was happy to see that there was different coloured PJs she had.

I came out in a silk night gown, pink of course. Leaf came out in a dark green one. Misty came out in shorts and a t-shirt both dark green. While May came out in a red short nighty.

Mistys' P.O.V

We were all sat in our nighties talking and laughing.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Leaf suggested. We all nodded. "Ok May truth or dare?" she asked

"Truth" she said.

"Do you like being famous?" Leaf asked. We all stared at her.

"Well sometimes I do and sometimes I do. It's kinda complicated. I like it when I'm doing concerts because it's fun to sing and get lost in a song. But then I hate it after wards because of all the fans that try to follow you and get pictures. Not to mention the reporters are piss takers." She explained. We all stared at her it was the first time we've ever heard her swear when she wasn't singing. She smiled.

"Ok Dawn. Truth or dare?" she asked Dawn.

"Truth" Dawn answered.

"Ok what do you think of Paul?" May asked, yikes she might have pushed Dawns button.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were going to say when you asked if he calls me troublesome" she challenged, May gulped.

"Can't do that sorry he'd kill me."

"Then I won't tell you what I think of him, now think of something different" she ordered. May sighed and put her finger to her chin tapping it.

"Oh I know," she grinned. "Which of the lads would you rather go out with?" she asked, we all stared at her then Dawn.

"Paul," she said without thinking, then quickly covered her mouth blushing. May smirked.

"O-o-ok Leaf truth or dare?" Dawn asked.

Leaf shrugged, "dare" she answered with out and worries. A smirk became plastered to Dawns face, poor Leaf bad choice.

"I dare you to go and knock on the boys' door, ask for Gary, and give him a kiss" she said. Leaf stared at her wide eyes and her mouth dropping to the floor.

"and," Dawn said "you have to do it full on lips for, shall we say five seconds?" she smirked even more, I looked to Leaf who was white then to May who was trying not to laugh. Leaf then got up and walked across the hallway.

"I gotta see this!" May whisper/yelled to us and got up to spy at the door, we joined her, trying not to laugh.

Leafs' P.O.V

I totally regret picking dare now. How could I forget Dawn is the worst form them after Misty of course. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Paul answered. I glared at him; he really was different when he was around May.

"Can I see Gary a minute?" I asked, my hands were shaking and I could feel blood rush to my cheeks. Gary walked up to the door and I gulped.

"Something wrong Leafy?" he asked me, I sighed and kissed him. He stood there shocked. I pulled back to see all the boys staring at me wide eyed even Paul.

I heard laughing behind me and turned around to see May on the ground laughing her head off, followed by Misty and Dawn a couple minutes later. I grabbed all three of them and dragged them back in Mays' room.

"You're gonna regret that" I glared at them and slammed the door.

Garys' P.O.V

I stood there in shock Leaf had just kissed me. The girl I had a crush on since forever kissed me, on the lips. I stared at Mays' door for a while before going back to sit with the guys.

"Well," ash said "that was entertaining."

"Don't push your luck Ashy-boy!" I growled.

"STOP CALLING ME ASHY-BOY!"

I rolled my eyes and looked to Drew and Paul who were just staring at me trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"By any chance did Leaf have lip gloss on?" Drew asked me.

"Yeah w- OH SHIT NO!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom. I could hear the rest of them laughing their asses off. I was so going to get my revenge on them, but first maybe Leaf would go on a date with me. I smiled at the thought then went back into the room.

Pauls' P.O.V

The night went by quite quick. We heard giggling come from the girls' room more than 10 times.

'_God I hope May hasn't told Dawn' _I thought. I will kill her if she has. I sighed and looked at the clock it was 10:15.

"Guys we best get to bed" I said.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because of Gary's mouth today, May is going to drag us all shopping with them, trust me you'll need as much rest as you can get" I stated and went to one of the four beds. Drew climbed into the green one, Ash climbed into the Red one, and Gary climbed into the dark blue one. A few minutes went by before I felt myself being pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll write about the shopping trip in the next chapter, I think I'm gonna include Brianna and the girls though I'm not sure.<strong>

**Review to tell me if I should or shouldn't.**


	4. Enter Brianna and gang, a kiss for May?

Leafs' P.O.V

'_When I look into your eyes its over _

_You got me hooked with your love controller _

_I'm trippin' and I could not get over _

_I feel lucky like a four leaf clover'_

I heard someone smash their hand down on an alarm. I looked up and yawned to see Dawn was the one who had done it.

"C'mon guys. We're shopping today remember?" she asked/told us. Course how could Dawn forget about shopping? The answer never it's all she does.

"Where's May?" Misty asked. Dawn pointed to the door to show May banging on the boys' door.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T LET ME IN SO HELP ME ARCEUS I WILL KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN!" we all saw May yelling. The door opened to reveal a very, very annoyed Drew. Stood behind him were Paul, Gary and Ash who all looked annoyed and grumpy. We came up behind May.

"You didn't think I would let you forget the shopping trip did you?" she asked, they shook their heads and Paul grunted. She smiled. "Now get dressed we're leaving in an hour" she smiled and walked back in we all smirked at them.

Garys' P.O.V

"Why would that sexy bitch make us go shopping with them?" I asked.

"Dude will you stop hitting on my sister its pissing me off" Paul snapped at me. Ash laughed and I got a glare from Drew.

"Oooohhhh is Drew falling for May?" I asked, he snorted.

"No I don't fall for girls, girls fall for me" he answered we all laughed at him.

We got dressed and were downstairs for….. Wait. What time was it? I looked at the clock

"9:30!" I yelled. Paul shrugged.

"You shouldn't have pissed May off yesterday" he said simply.

"But….but…but….but…b-" I was cut off.

"If I hear one more but come out your mouth, you won't be sitting on yours for a week" I heard a voice snap. We turned our heads and saw May and the girls there I stared shocked at Leaf, Drew was drooling over May, Paul was staring at Dawn and Ash was staring at Misty and stuffing his face. No surprise there.

May was hearing a red tank top with a rose on it. She had on a blue skirt and red boots. She had her hair in two pigtails, like at school, with her red and white bandana.

Dawn was wearing a pink tank top with her normal skirt and boots. Her hair was down as usual and she had her hat on.

Misty had on a light blue top with blue shorts and trainers. Her hair was in its side pony tail and she had her togepi in her arms.

Leaf had on a dark green top with a light green dress and dark green trainers. Her hair flowed freely down her back. I stared at her my mouth a gape.

"Let's go" May said and we walked out.

At the mall Mays' P.O.V

I sighed this was going to be annoying.

"YO BLAZEKIN COME ON OUT!" I yelled. Blazekin came out in a flash of white. He looked at me and nodded.

"Erm could we use him to protect us as well?" Ash asked me I gave him a confused look.

"We have a lot of fan girls" Drew said to me.

"Oh sure why not" I replied.

We walked into the mall and were instantly crowded by people. They weren't going to leave us alone.

"HEY!" I yelled. "Tell you what if you can leave us alone we will perform a few songs at the food court, but only if you leave us alone ok?" I asked. They all nodded and vanished.

We were in _New Look _when four girls came up to us.

"Oh my gosh girls it's Mr Drew!" one of them screeched. I looked at Drew, then to everyone else, then to the four girls, then to Drew and everyone else again.

"Someone fill me in?" I asked.

"Brianna" Paul said to me. My mouth made an 'O' shape and I nodded my head in understanding.

"So what do you three girls think you're doing with our boyfriends?" the one I assumed was Brianna asked Misty, Dawn and Leaf. I started to laugh and they looked at me.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE MAY MAPLE AREN'T YOU?" one of them question/yelled at me.

"Yes I am, and who might you four be?" I asked.

"I'm Brianna" said the girl with reddish hair said to me. "And this is Ursula" she pointed to a girl with pink hair and curls. "This is Melody" she pointed to a black haired girl with black hair. "And finally we have Cindy" she pointed to a girl with light brown hair. I nodded at all of them.

"Nice to meet you now do you mind leaving we're in the middle of shopping" I told them.

"Who says you can shop with our boyfriends?" Cindy asked me. I stared at them.

"Since when is it against the law to shop with family?" I asked they all gasped when Paul came forward and ruffled my hair. I glared at him.

"Leave now none of us wants to see your ugly ass faces" Drew said. Brianna gasped.

"M-Mr Drew h-how could you say that?" she asked.

"Cause its true" we all said. Wow great minds really do think alike. I smiled as they left. Then a though popped into my head.

"Hey Blazekin?" I asked. He nodded to and walked to me. "Do you like those four?" he shook his head. "Then how about giving them a chase?" I asked and in a second he was off chasing them. I fell to the ground laughing I couldn't stop it was priceless, and I swear I saw their faces melt.

We carried on shopping until we got hungry. I had 5 bangs that Drew was carrying for me he's such a gentleman. Gary was carrying Leaf's bags who had bought over 10 just to piss him off. Misty only had 3 that Ash was carrying while having a laugh with her. Paul on the other hand well he was a different story, Dawn had bought over 20 bags. I guess it's true when they said Dawn was a shopaholic. I laughed at him though.

We were sat having a smoothie when I saw the place get packed with people.

"I guess it's time" I said and we all walked to stage. The girls as back up, Ash on drums, Gary on keyboard, Drew an electric guitar and Paul on bass.

"HOW YOU ALL DOING LA ROUSSE?" I yelled into the microphone. They all cheered in response.

"Ok then well we really didn't know we would be doing this today, but first off I would like to start by introducing my new band!" I yelled, they all cheered again.

"First off on the drums we have ASH KETCHUM!" I yelled he stood up waved and sat back down. "On keyboard we have GARY OAK!" I yelled again, he looked at the audience gave a wink and blew a kiss. The girls went crazy. "On electric guitar we have DREW HAYDEN!" he waved to the crowd and the girls went all fan girly on him. "On bass guitar we have the one the only my cousin PAUL SHINJI!" I yelled, he grunted and nodded to the audience.

I waited till the crowd died down.

"Now for my back up dancers" I said and moved out the way. "She's cute, she's funny, she has a short fume, it's the one the only Misty Waterflower!" I yelled, she stepped forward and bowed some of the lad's wolf whistled at her. "Ok next up she's cute, she's funny, she's the princess of pink it's DAWN BERLITZ!" I yelled, this got a lot of wolf whistles from the crowd. I looked at Paul who was growling. "And last but not least, she's cute, she's smart, she's down to earth please welcome the one the only Leaf Green!" I yelled she stepped forward and mimicked Gary blowing a kiss and winking at the crowd. Most of the boys went gaga over her, which Gary glared at them for.

I looked at everyone.

"Ok now the fashion shows over with" I said while everyone gave a chuckle. "You send in the songs you want us to do and we will perform them. You have five minutes to get as many as you can in. just remember we only have till the mall closes" I said. Just as a finished we had a rush of people come and put in requests.

I dipped my hand into the hat/bucket thing we had.

"Ok so the first song is Promises!" I yelled, the crowd started to cheer for us.

The guys started to play the music there was hardly any room so the girls just swayed to the music slow or fast, depending on the pace of the song then I came in;

_You got me so wild,  
>How can I ever deny,<br>You got me so high,  
>So high I cannot feel the fire.<br>And you keep telling me,  
>Telling me that you'll be sweet,<br>And you'll never want to leave my side,  
>As long as I don't break these...<span>_

_Promises and they still feel all so wasted on myself _

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself_

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself_

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself_

_You got me so wild,  
>Why should I be so surprised?<br>You got me so high,  
>Don't you see it in my eyes?<br>And you keep telling me,  
>Telling me that you'll be sweet,<br>And you'll never want to leave my side,  
>As long as I don't break these...<em>

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself _

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself_

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself_

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself_

_They are so wasted on myself _

_They are so wasted on myself _

_They are so wasted on myself_

_They are so wasted on myself _

_They are so wasted on myself _

_They are so wasted on myself_

_They are so wasted on myself _

_They are so wasted on myself_

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself _

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself_

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself_

_Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself_

Time skip to last song still Mays' P.O.V

"Ok now this is the last song for the night!" I yelled. "And to finish it off we have Fight For You as a final request!" I yelled and the music stared.

'_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do<br>Just like the rain down in Africa  
>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!<em>

_OH_

_I´ll fight for you  
>EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH<br>EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH_

_I´ll fight for you_

_Friends are cool but we both know  
>They don´t want to see us together<br>Don´t wanna loos what I live for  
>I´m willing to do whatever<br>Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry  
>Give our love another try, try<br>I bet we get it right this time, time  
>As long as you´re prepared to fight, fight<em>

_I don't wanna live another day  
>Without your body next to me<br>I´m not gonna let them break us down  
>Cause Baby I know now<em>

_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
>I´ll fight for you<br>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do  
>I´ll fight for you<br>Just like the rain down in Africa  
>I´ll fight for you<br>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!_

_Let's go_

_What They say, it don't even matter  
>They don´t really understand<br>Without each other we are barely breathing  
>Let´s get air in these hearts again<br>Cause I don´t wanna see you cry, cry_

_Give our love another try, try  
>I bet we get it right this time, time<br>As long as you´re prepared to fight, prepared to fight_

_I don't wanna live another day  
>Without your body next to me<br>I´m not gonna let them break us down  
>Cause Baby I know now<em>

_Know now, Know now_

_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
>I´ll fight for you<br>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do  
>I´ll fight for you<br>Just like the rain down in Africa  
>I´ll fight for you<br>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!_

_I´ll fight for you  
>EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH<br>EH BA BAM BA EH BAM BA EH EH EH BA BAM BA EH_

_Now if you got someone that´s worth fighting for  
>Don´t let nobody hold you down, let me hear you say, WOAH, OH WOA<br>And if you found someone that´s worth dying for  
>The one you can´t live without, let me hear you say, WOAH, OH WOA<em>

_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do<br>I´ll fight for you  
>Just like the rain down in Africa<br>I´ll fight for you  
>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!<em>

_WHOW_

_It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
>I´ll fight for you<br>There´s nothing that 100 men or more could ever do  
>I´ll fight for you<br>Just like the rain down in Africa  
>I´ll fight for you<br>It´s gonna take some time but I know you´re worth fighting for!'_

I ended the song and we ran to get our bags then took off home. My house was next to Drews' so I was stuck walking with him.

"You're good at singing June" he told me.

"Thanks" I said. "And my name's May Garden head" I said. He chuckled at my response.

"Feisty aren't you?" he asked me. I blushed at him.

"You sound like Gary pervert" I replied.

"Please June who was the one looking at my boxers?" he asked.

"Not my fault if you have boxers with hearts and cupids on them" I said. He blushed at me, I smirked. "Yeah you left you curtains open again" I smirked wider at him.

"Least I'm not the one who come out in a towel with the curtains open" he retorted; now it was my turn to blush.

"YOU PERVERT IF I EVER CATCH YOU LOOKING I SWEAR ILL-" I was cut off by a rose being shoved in my face. I blushed at him but took it none the less.

"Were home good night May" he smirked at me giving me a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back and I could swear my face could have beaten a tomato. I grabbed my bags and ran into the house. I noticed my window was open so I went to close it.

"Haven't even been away from me for a minute and you're already perving on me" I heard someone chuckle. I looked up to see Drew shirtless and smirking at me.

"You wish!" I screamed and shut the door. My heart was beating rapidly, my face flushed. Why do I feel like this? I don't like him do I? No of course not he's an arrogant jerk, who can be sweet at times. I stopped right there and went to get some water to put the rose in. I got changed into my PJs after and went to sleep making sure my alarm was not set thanks to Dawn.


	5. May and Drew together

**Mays' P.O.V**

'_Yellow diamonds in the light _

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine'_

I grumbled and grabbed my phone.

"Yo you got May Maple" I said to whoever was on the other line.

"May are you coming out today?" Dawn asked me. I looked at the clock.

"Dawn it's 7:30 why are you ringing me this early?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you were coming out the rest of us are at Drews' house" she said. Well if you look through his window I'm sure you'll see me SLEEPING!" I yelled and closed the phone.

**Pauls' P.O.V**

"What she say troublesome?" I asked.

"She told us to look through Drews' window. And MY. NAME. IS. DAWN!" she screamed at me. We heard a window fly open just then to reveal a very angry May. I gulped along with everyone else.

"DAWN, PAUL SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" she yelled.

"You can't you have to work on a new song" I reminded her.

"FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" she yelled.

"Want us to come round?" I asked, she nodded. "Ok move." We climbed through the window one by one. Drew's parents were down stairs so it didn't matter about locking the door. I went over to her desk.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A song it's not very good though" she mumbled to me.

"Go get dressed be quick" I ordered.

"Aye aye sir" she mock saluted and left for the bathroom. She came back out five minutes later dressed in a long red one shoulder stop, with white leggings and black shoes. Her hair was down rather than in its pigtails.

"You should wear your hair down more often May, hides you face more" Drew teased. She looked at him and glared.

"Says the boy who kissed me last night" his face lit up.

"You did what?" I growled, Drew gulped and everyone else laughed while May smirked.

"Anyway they're my new songs. They aren't very good though" she mumbled to me.

"Well we'll be the judge of that" I said. I skipped through her songs until I found one called 'The one that got away'.

"What about this one?" I asked. She looked at it.

"The one that got away? Erm sure the music sheets over there." She pointed to the sheet.

"Let's go to the music room, you girls will be the Judge of weather its good or not" the girls nodded and we walked off.

**In the music room Drews' P.O.V**

I started playing the music sheet we picked up but May stopped us.

"That's Jar of Hearts" she said.

"I've never heard you play that one?" Paul said.

"I kinda didn't release it my band said it was crap" she scratched the back of her head.

"Sing it" I ordered. She looked at me and I smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded.

'_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm now you ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around _

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live half-alive _

_Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear it took so long_

_Just to feel alright_

_Remember how to back_

_The light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed_

_The first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back you don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

I looked at the girls to see them all tearing up, then to the lads to see them tearing up as well even Paul. Wow she really can pull on heart strings. I felt a tear escape my eyes. I didn't even know I was crying. She looked to all of us.

"That was beautiful May" the girls said.

"We'll knock them dead with that" Paul said.

"May?" I asked. She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine just a sad song. Haha I'm good" she said and wiped her eyes.

"What made you write that song?" Ash asked.

"My friend had a boyfriend who cheated and we were talking about it and she said he's just collecting a jar of hearts, and that's when I thought of the name" she smiled at us.

"It's brilliant" I said.

"Well we have school tomorrow so we're going to go home and relax we'll see you tomorrow May" Mist, Dawn and Leaf said and walked out.

"Bye!" May called after them.

"We'll be seeing you as well May see you Drew" Ash, Paul and Gary left as well.

"Bye guys" I said. May gave Paul a hug and they left.

"So what other songs do you have?" I asked flipping through her book.

"Hey what this I'd Lie?" I asked. She jolted and grabbed the book from me.

"It's nothing" she said.

"Seems like something" I said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

Our faces were getting closer and closer. I stared straight into her eyes and slipped my arms around her waist. She stared and me and we began to lean in. she slipped her arms around my neck and the gap between us closed. The kiss was full of love and care. It seemed like an eternity until we pulled away.

"So?" I asked.

"So?" she repeated.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked. She kissed me again.

"I'll take that as a yes" I chuckled and kissed her again.

"EW MOM, DAD MAY AND DREW ARE KISSING!" Max yelled. Just then Mays' mom and dad came running in.

"Uh oh" she said.

"Aaawww honey why didn't you tell us you and Drew got together?" her mom asked.

"Cause it only happened five seconds ago literally" she said.

"Welcome to the family son" Mays' dad chuckled.

"DAD WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!" May yelled.

"Not yet" I whispered into her ear and she blushed. Her parents left the room with a laugh.

"Now all we have to do is get Paul and Dawn together and Ash and Misty and Leaf and Gary, this should be fun" she said.

"Yeah it should be" I smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the moment all you Contestshippers have been waiting for. the next chapter will consist of either only Ash and Mist, Paul and Dawn or Gary and Leaf please review. :)<strong>


	6. Dawn and Pauls' date

**Dawns' P.O.V**

I looked at my clock to see it was 11 o'clock in the morning.

'_May should be up now'_ I thought I grabbed my phone and gave her a ring.

"Hello?" a voice said, but it wasn't Mays' voice.

"Is May there?" I asked.

"Yeah she's busy trying to get her phone from me" I heard a chuckle, it was Drew.

"Drew put her on please" I said. I heard a muffle of comments then…

"Hey Dawn I need you to come over NOW!" May yelled down the phone.

"Erm sure, but why?" I asked.

"Surprise" was all they said until 'click'. I shrugged got my shoes and headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Mays' house Pauls P.O.V<strong>

I knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

"Good you're here come on" I was shoved into the house and saw Drew there.

"Why're you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see the sexiest person on earth" he said.

"You better not be perving on my cousin" I growled. He smirked.

"You could say that" he said. I growled. May came back out and gave Drew a peck on the lips. I stared at her.

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?" I asked/yelled. They nodded to me.

"And you and Dawn are going on a date no excuses" May said.

"I am not going out with troublesome" I said. May stared at me with a smirk. The doorbell rang. "You didn't."

"Oh but I did" She said. "DAWN IT'S OPEN!" she yelled.

"Hey guys!" Dawn came in with her usual smile on her face.

"Ask her" Drew whispered to me. I gulped my face red.

"Hey Tr-Dawn do you wanna go out on a date with me?" I asked my face fully red; I will kill Drew and May if she says no.

"OMG YES!" she squealed and jumped on me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Great let's go" I said and we walked out hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Mays' house still Mays' P.O.V<strong>

"They're gone" Drew said and everyone else came out.

"Yep now, let's go spy on them" I said. Everyone looked at me and shrugged. I squealed and dragged Drew out.

"Wow chill out January" he said. I turned to him.

"You are so lucky I love you, or you would be dead" I stated. He chuckled at me.

"I love you too" he said.

"So." Leaf cut in.

"When did you two happen?" Misty finished. I smiled.

"The night after we rehearsed and you went home to chill" I said.

"I'm glad the school got attacked by Team Rocket last night" Ash said, we all smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>At the mall Dawns' P.O.V<strong>

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked Paul. He looked at me and…smiled? Paul smiled at me. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Anywhere as long as you're with me" Paul said. I blushed harder.

"So what about a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, how about we see The House Of Bones?" he asked.

"That's that new horror isn't it?" I asked, he nodded. "Sure let's go" I said.

We went and got our tickets. We knew the others were following, honestly we didn't care.

'_I'll have to thank May for setting us up' _I thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Paul asked. I smiled wider.

"I'm happy" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm on a date with the guy I've liked since forever." I said to him. His face turned a little red but he smiled at me. He's so cute when he smiles. The movie would start in a few minutes so we went to take our seats.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Cinema Pauls' P.O.V<strong>

I looked behind us to see May and the others there. I stared at them, they froze, I smiled and they gaped at me, like was growing wings or something. I let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked looking at me; she had been focused on the previews.

"Just everyone looking at me like I was growing wings, when I smiled at them" I said. She laughed, the movie began to start. We settled down and Dawn rested her head on my shoulder, I smiled down at her. She was just perfect; I've always had a soft stop for her. I jumped when I felt her grab my arm harder and bury her head into it. I looked at the screen it was of this person with no skin, and bleeding like hell, crawling through the floor boards. I laughed a little at it. I looked around to see that the others had gone. My guess May was sick so Drew took her home, Ash was hungry so Misty went with him to get some food, and Leaf and Gary, hm Gary being a pervert Leaf storming out and Gary going after her. Dawn turned to look. She just shrugged and snuggled back into my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>After the movie still Pauls' P.O.V<strong>

"I had a fun night with you tonight Paul" Dawn said to me.

"I'm glad you did Dawn" I said.

"We should do it again" she said.

"Anytime" I replied. She was just about to walk into her house when I caught her arm. "Dawn." I said. She looked at me. I began to lean in she followed suit. Our lips were inches apart, I couldn't take it. I closed the gap between us, she kissed back. The kiss was warm, sweet, caring overload with emotion. I pulled back smiling at her.

"You look cute when you smile" she said to me.

"Then I'll smile just to make you happy" I said. I kissed her one more time before she headed into her house. I walked to Mays' house and into her room to see her on the phone.

"HE KISSED YOU!" she yelled.

"Yes I did kiss Dawn do you have a problem with that?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"PAUL!" she yelled hugging me. "WE DID IT DREW!" she yelled. Drew stuck his head out the window and smirked.

"Knew we would. Get to bed now babe it's school in the morning" he ordered.

"FINE!" May sulked.

"Love you!" he yelled.

"Love you too" she said back.

"Dawn I gotta jet but here Paul wants to say night" she handed me the phone; I love how May can read me like a book.

"Night Dawn I love you" I said. I heard May awe behind me.

"Night Paul I love you two" Dawn said.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the moment all Ikarishippers have been waiting for. i hope i spelled that right REVIEW PLEASE! :D <strong>


	7. Leaf and Gary together already

**Mays' P.O.V**

_'It's 5 o' clock in the morning_

_Conversation got boring_

_You said you'd go into bed soon_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom_

_And I thought I'd just wait there_

_Until I heard you come up the stairs_

_And I pretended I was sleepin and I was hoping…'__  
><em>I slapped my hand down on my alarm to shut it up.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" I rolled over to see Drew next to my bed. I screamed and looked down at myself.

"You're still clothes I wouldn't do anything to you" he said, shaking his head.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM PERVERT!" I yelled, he chuckled at me.

"Ok fine, meet me at mine in 30 minutes though I'll give you a ride." He said and leapt out of the window I sighed and got ready. I looked at myself in the mirror I had threw on a red t shirt and black skirt with red strips it was quiet cute, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"So, May why were you shouting?" my mom asked me. I smiled at her.

"Drew appeared by my bed when I woke up" I said.

"Oh I know I let him in when I went to check on you about an hour before you woke up" my mum said.

"WHAT? YOU LET HIM IN? NEVER DO IT AGAIN" I yelled. My mother just laughed at me.

"Hey where's Paul?" I asked.

"Oh he got up early to meet Dawn. I'm glad you got those two together Paul seems to smile a lot more now" my mum smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well I have to go meet Drew bye" I called grabbing my bag and heading out.

"Hey Drew!" I called. He turned and smiled at me. His little sister came running up to me.

"Hi May I think it's great you and Drew are together" she smiled at me.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" I asked. Drew only smiled and nodded. "Hey Rose we really should get going or we'll be late" I said, Rose smiled and let me go.

"Ok. Bye bye May. Bye bye big brother" she said running back into the house. Drew smirked at me.

"Get in, we're late" he said. I smiled and hopped in.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawns' P.O.V<strong>

We were waiting outside the school for May and Drew they were late. I saw Drew's car coming down the road.

"They're here!" I shouted, bad idea, in an instant all the fangirls were crowding us. I was holding Pauls hand, while his free hand was around my waist. All the girls stared at us. We looked over to Drew to see he had gotten out of the car.

"Good morning Mr Drew" Brianna chirped with a smiled, but instantly frowned when she saw May get out of the other side. "What are you doing in Mr Drew's car?" she snarled. May just ignored her and waited for Drew. He came around to Mays side and smiled. He looked at Paul who nodded.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" Paul yelled, making his way through the crowd with me and the others in tow.

"For all you girls who go gaga over us it stops NOW!" Drew yelled.

"Why's that Mr Drew?" Brianna asked.

"Because I've found the one person I'm in love with and so have the others" he said. He turned to May and whispered something. May smiled and nodded I stared at her.

"OK LADIES AND GEMTLEMEN. WE ARE SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING BUT, FROM HERE ON OUT I WELCOME THE NEW COUPLES OF LA ROUSSE. FIRSTLY WE HAVE MISTY AND ASH!" she yelled they stared at her. May just winked at them with a look that says 'fake it or I kill you'. They nodded grabbed hands and Ash kissed Misty on the cheek her face turned a bright red.

"NEXT UP WE HAVE LEAF AND GARY!" she yelled. I looked to Leaf and Gary. Gary was smirking and Leaf was staring gob smacked. Gary then grabbed Leaf and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. We all stared they did know they only had to fake it right?

"OK NEXT WE HAVE DAWN AND PAUL!" she yelled. I smiled to Paul who pulled my into a passionate kiss. We pulled away after a few minutes. May looked at me.

"Your turn" I smirked. May smiled and nodded. She jumped down and I took her place.

"AND LASTLY WE HAVE MAY AND DREW!" I yelled. Drew had already began kissing May. I looked to everyone who was smiling except for Brianna she was fuming, I just smirked at her.

"MR DREW HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled.

"Brianna you had no chance with me from the beginning. You're a slut, a whore, no one likes you, so just piss off already" he said. I stared at him and smiled.

"AND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BRIANNA JUST GOT OWNED!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to Brianna she had walked up to May. Drew grasped Mays hand hard.

"Drew loosen your grip would you, that hurts" she said. I stared at Brianna what was she going to do? Then without warning the sound of her hand and Mays face echoed through the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Mays' P.O.V<strong>

I stood there Brianna had just slapped me. My face didn't move, I didn't move my hand to caress my cheek, instead I stared at her.

"Is that all you got?" I asked. "Brianna you really are pathetic, face it you can't stand loosing, well face it you have now get over it."

"You- YOU WHORE DREW IS MINE!" she yelled, everyone was staring.

"No I'm not Brianna I love May not you, NEVER you" Drew said, Brianna looked at him in shock. Honestly I felt bad for her. She looked at Drew.

"Drew we were meant to be together, you the most popular boy in school, me the most popular girl" ok that got my goat.

"Listen up Brianna you are not popular you wanna know what people think of you, well why don't you ask them?" I looked over to see the crowd of boys and girls staring at all of us.

"EVERYONE WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BRIANNA?" Mist, Leaf and Dawn yelled in sync. Shouts of;

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Slag"

"Fake"

"Barbie" and, much more could be heard.

"Now you know what people think of you." I said. She ran off home crying. The truth comes out sooner or later, and that truth will hurt every time. We all started to walk to class completely forgetting the fact that Leaf and Gary kissed on the lips.

Lunch still Mays' P.O.V

"So Gary, Leaf mind telling us the story of you two?" Dawn asked.

"Well me and Gary kinda got together the same night Dawn and Paul did" Leaf scratched the back of her head nervously. We all stared at them.

"WHAT?" we screamed. The cafeteria turned to look at us.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS ROAD RUNNER JUST DIED, THE COYOTE FINALLY WON!" I screamed and they all laughed and went back to what they were doing.

"So how come you never told us?" Dawn asked.

"We were waiting for the right time" Gary responded. We all made an 'o' and nodded.

"I'm still hungry I'm going back for seconds" Ash announced.

"I think you mean fifths" I said sweat dropping. He shrugged.

"Whatever" he said, he was about to leave when Briannas' posse came over.

"So it's true?" Ursula asked us.

"What's true?" Ash asked.

"That you all go out with each other" Ursula said. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it's true" Gary said with a shrug. Ursula turned to Dawn.

"Well Dawn looks like you win congrats" she said. Dawn stared at her.

"Ursula, you do know that not everything is a contest right? You can't help who you fall for, and Paul fell for me not you." Dawn stated. Ursula turned back round with a smiled on her face and nodded.

"Yes I know and I'm happy as long as Paul is. And the girls are happy as long as Gary and Ash are, right girls?" Ursula asked.

"Right" Melody and Cindy chorused with a smile. I stared at them they weren't as bad as Brianna.

"And we're sorry about Brianna she's a really sore loser. If she doesn't get what she wants she goes all like that" Melody smiled at me. "Are you ok?" she added. I smiled back at her.

"I'm fine as Dawn says no need to worry" I said.

"HEY!" Dawn yelled, everyone in the cafeteria began to laugh, while Dawn pouted.

"You're adorable when you pout" Paul said and she instantly brightened up.

"Well we'll be seeing you" Cindy said and they turned to walk away.

"Right where were we?" Drew asked.

"Seconds" Ash said.

"You mean fifths" I repeated again.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water so I'll come with you Ash" Misty said. They both walked away. Once they were out of ear shot.

"So Dawn, new plan yet?" I asked. Leaf and Gary just stared at us, while Drew and Paul knew what we were on about.

"Blind date" Dawn said. I smiled at her and nodded.

"You two want in?" I asked, Leaf and Gary nodded. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked again, they nodded again. "Ok we're setting Ash and Misty up on a blind date to get them together" I said, they both smirked at me.

"I'm in" they said in union.

The bell rang and we headed to class.

* * *

><p><strong>End of day still Mays P.O.V<strong>

Before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I was riding in Drew car on the way home.

"So you think this'll work?" he asked me.

"I'm sure" I responded. "Misty likes Ash, but won't admit it, and Ash likes Misty, but his just too dense to admit it or even see it."

"We're home" he said. I smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go work on a love song to record and put on when they're on their date" I said and began to run off but was pulled back by Drew. He pressed his lips to mine, I smiled into the kiss and rolled my eyes, I kissed back. We stood outside for about 10 minutes making out. Finally he pulled back and threw me a rose.

"Love you September" he said.

"Love you too Grass head" I answered, he chuckled and ran inside. I ran into my house and to my room saying "Hi" to my mum on the way. After about an hour of writing songs and screwing them up, I thought of the perfect one.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled and jumped up and down. I looked out my window and showed Drew the song, he read it and nodded smiling. I smirked at him, his face became confused. I opened my window.

"NICE ROSELIA BOXERS!" I yelled. His face went a bright red, but was quickly replace with his own smirk.

"NICE BEAUTIFLY BRA!" he yelled back, now it was my turn to go red. He chuckled at me and I laughed at him.

"Night Drew love you" I said.

"Night princess love you too" I answered. I smiled at him and closed my window. I got my phone and rang Dawn to discuss the plan. Since it was almost Christmas the snow began to fall.

'_Perfect. A winter romance that will continue'_ I thought. After an hour on the phone to Dawn I decided to call it a night I was getting undressed when I heard something thud at my window. I turned around to see drew with a sign.

_Nice view _it said. It was then that I realised I was in my bra and pants with my curtains OPEN. My face flushed and I closed my curtains. I got my PJs on and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it please review :D :D<strong>


	8. Ash and Misty, nothing's changed

**Ashs' P.O.V**

"So what have you guys done exactly?" I asked again.

"For the last time Ashy boy, we've set you up on a date with someone, its time you got a girlfriend" Gary said.

"But I don't want a girlfriend" I wined.

"You will when you see who it is" Drew said, while Paul smiled.

"Still can't believe you're smiling Paul" Gary said.

"What Dawn brings out a good side of me, and Leaf does with you" he replied. We all laughed when Garys face went red.

"Look can we go May said she had a song to record" Gary said to us.

"Sure" we said and headed to the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty P.O.V<strong>

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?" I yelled at them.

"We set you up on a date, don't worry though you'll like it." Dawn said with a smile.

"Do I know him?" I asked calming down.

"Yes very much" Leaf answered, I saw May smirk.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked myself.

"Whatever let's just get the song recorded." May said just before the guys entered the room. I saw Ash wasn't as happy today.

"Hey Ash" I said.

"Hey mist" he said grumpily.

"Something wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"No nothing's wrong, I'm just tiered" he said quickly.

"Well ok" I said and walked onto stage he went to the drums and I went to the girls. The music started playing and May started to record her new song. How everyone knew it beats me.

'_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong _

_I will be faithful_

_Because I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain _

_I wanna bath with you in the see_

_I wanna lay like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_That'll make you wanna cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_

_Of the highest power and lonely hours_

_The tears divide you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain _

_I wanna bath with you in the see_

_I wanna lay like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_Don't have to close your eyes_

'_cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come true_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong _

_I will be faithful_

_Because I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain _

_I wanna bath with you in the see_

_I wanna lay like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain _

_I wanna bath with you in the see_

_I wanna lay like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain'_

The song ended and I stared at May.

"Jheez what made you write a love song?" I asked.

"You'll see now come on we have to get you ready" May said, dragging my out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashs' P.O.V<strong>

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing come on it's time to get you ready" Drew said and dragged me out.

They sat me down in a chair and started to find clothes for me.

"You guys are acting like girls" I said.

"Well you want this date to be perfect" Gary said while Drew and Paul nodded.

In the end they ended up settling on a black tux with a white shirt and a red tie. I got dressed and they gave me a rose.

"Give it to the girl, and say a pretty flower for the beautiful girl" Gary ordered, I nodded and walked to the car. Drew drove us to the restaurant and I walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistys' P.O.V<strong>

I stared at the girls rummaging through my closet.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING GIRLY ENOUGH!" Dawn screeched.

"My house I have" May ordered. She pushed us all out the door and to my car where I drove us to Mays' house. I sighed and got out. Once again they started rummaging through Mays closet. They came to a decision and gave me a sparkly ocean blue dress to put on with blue heels. Dawn did my makeup. She put blue eye shadow on and pale pink lipstick. She made me wear my hair down. After that was done we walked out to the car where I drove us to the restaurant. I pulled up and walked in.

The waiter took me to a table where a black haired boy was sitting, looking at the menu.

"Er hi you must me my date I'm Misty" I said unsure of this. The boy turned around and a gasped and so did he. It was ASH!

"Mist what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Well if I had to take a guess I'd say I'm your blind date" I answered. He smiled at me.

"Thank Arceus for that. I thought they were going to set me up with some crazy fan girl" Ash said, I smiled at him and he pulled a rose out. "Here a pretty flower, for a beautiful girl" he smiled. I blushed as he put it in my hair. I sat down and looked at the menu.

We started talking until our food came and we began to eat. I stared at Ash.

"Ash are you feeling ok? You eating like a human" I said. He smiled at me.

"I feel fine" he answered, the music then changed and Mays voice rang through the speakers.

"Truly, Madly, Deeply, this song is dedicated to my two best friends, who I hope find love in each other" she said. We looked to the stage to see, Paul on Base, Drew on electric, Gary on Key board, Leaf on drums, I dint know she could play drums, and the girls as backup singers. The music started and May began to sing,_ 'I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

I stared at Ash. He walked over to me.

"Shall we?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"We shall" I answered. We were swaying to the slow beat of the music. My head found its way to Ashs' chest and Ashs' hands found their way to my hips; I put my arms around his neck, and looked up at him.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain'_

I leaned in closer to Ash, as he did the same with me, our lips met and we shared a passionate kiss. We pulled back and everyone in the restaurant started to cheer and clap. We turned to May and the gang.

"I can't believe you guys planned this" I said madly.

"Sorry Misty but we had to get you two together somehow" Leaf said. I smiled at them.

"Well you're lucky it worked" I smiled and kissed Ash again. May kissed Drew, Leaf kissed Gary and Paul kissed Dawn. We were all together finally; it was the greatest thing that had ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later Mistys' P.O.V still<strong>

We just came back off of stage after doing our concert in England.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Dawn squealed. A year, a year and she haven't changed.

"Yes it was baby" Paul said and kissed Dawn. A year and none of us have changed. Drew and May were still together, they've had their ups and downs but they love each other none the less. Leaf and Gary are still together, Leaf's gotten used to Gary being a pervert on her now. Dawn and Paul were still together as you can see, they haven't argued one bit, and me and Ash are still together, I smiled at him and he kissed me. We had just come off stage after performing our new song. 'We found love' it was true, we have found love for now and forever. Our band is getting bigger, our love is getting bigger, our friendship is getting bigger and our families are getting bigger, hopefully this will never end, hopefully true love will never die.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's this story finished, i hope you liked it, thank you to those who reviewed :)<strong>


End file.
